


Alec Hardison doesn´t stay after breakfast

by Shadowcat221b



Series: They don't... [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study-ish, Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardison doesn´t stay after breakfast, but that doesn´t mean he doesn´t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Hardison doesn´t stay after breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, read and enjoy.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

Alec Hardison doesn´t stay after breakfast. During his few hook ups he did not sneak out in the middle of the night (except for that one time he had been specifically asked to do so). He always stayed for breakfast, often cooking it himself and then politely leaving to never be heard from again. What he didn´t know until Eliot told him was that his cooking skills made it a little easier for people not to miss him. Eliot had gotten shit aliases for a week after that. But then everything between them was ok again.

Things changed with Parker and Eliot though.

First of all he never wanted to leave in the morning. Second of all he had breakfast made for him. Mostly by Eliot because Parker, well Parker considered Orange Soda and gummy worms a fitting subsitute for milk and eggs in pancakebatter. Eliot had almost thrown one of his passive agressive fits like the one when Hardison had eaten his sandwich then.

Alec Hardison doesn´t stay after breakfast, most of the time. Because they have to get out and a job to do. Sometimes he does stay though. Then he crawls back into bed, Parker or Eliot or both of them following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
